1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device of a timing belt wheel structure, and more particularly to a holding device that can be used to hold and position timing belt wheel structures of different sizes, types and specifications without having to prepare holders of different sizes, types and specifications, thereby enhancing convenience in operation and maintenance of the timing belt wheel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional holder 1 of a timing belt wheel structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 has a top end provided with two protruded teeth 2, and a bottom end provided with two protruded teeth 2xe2x80x2. Thus, the holder 1 can be inserted between two opposite timing belt wheels 8 of the timing belt wheel structure, whereby the protruded teeth 2 and 2xe2x80x2 can be inserted into and secured in the toothed grooves of the two opposite timing belt wheels 8, to prevent the two opposite timing belt wheels 8 from being rotated, thereby facilitating the user replacing the timing belt 9 of the timing belt wheel structure. However, the first conventional holder only has a fixed size and cannot be used to hold and position timing belt wheels of different sizes, types and specifications, so that the user has to prepare multiple holders of different sizes, types and specifications to fit the timing belt wheels of different sizes, types and specifications, thereby causing inconvenience in operation and maintenance.
A second conventional holder of a timing belt wheel structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 comprises two arm plates 3, and a connecting member 4 mounted between the two arm plates 3. Each of the two arm plates 3 is pivoted with the connecting member 4 by a locking member 5. Each of the two arm plates 3 has a first end formed with an upright fixing snap 302 vertical to the arm plate 3, and a second end pivoted with a movable snap 304 by a securing member 6. The movable snap 304 is opposite to the fixing snap 302. The fixing snap 302 is laterally protruded with a snap tooth 3022, and each of the movable snap 304 is laterally protruded with a snap tooth 3042 that is opposite to the snap tooth 3022 of the fixing snap 302, so that the snap tooth 3022 of the fixing snap 302 can mate with the snap tooth 3042 of the movable snap 304 to be inserted into a timing belt wheel structure for holding and securing the timing belt wheel structure.
In operation, referring to FIG. 3, the second conventional holder can be used to hold and secure two timing belt wheels 8 of the timing belt wheel structure. First, each of the two locking members 5 and each of the two securing members 6 are loosened. Then, the second conventional holder can be inserted between the two timing belt wheels 8 of the timing belt wheel structure. The distance and the angle between the two arm plates 3 can be adjusted to fit the relative position of the two timing belt wheels 8, and each of the two movable snaps 304 may be driven, so as to adjust the distance between the movable snap 304 and the fixing snap 302, so that the snap tooth 3022 of the fixing snap 302 can mate with the snap tooth 3042 of the movable snap 304 to be inserted into the toothed groove of the outer periphery of the two timing belt wheels 8 of the timing belt wheel structure for holding and securing the two timing belt wheels 8 of the timing belt wheel structure. Then, each of the two locking members 5 and each of the two securing members 6 can be tightened, so as to secure and position each of the two arm plates 3 and each of the two movable snaps 304, so that the two timing belt wheels 8 of the timing belt wheel structure can be secured and positioned by the snap tooth 3022 of the fixing snap 302 and the snap tooth 3042 of the movable snap 304, thereby facilitating the user replacing the timing belt 9 of the timing belt wheel structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a holding device that can be used to hold and position timing belt wheel structures of different sizes, types and specifications without having to prepare multiple holders of different sizes, types and specifications, thereby greatly enhancing convenience in operation and maintenance of the timing belt wheel structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a holding device of a timing belt wheel structure, wherein each of the snap plates has a simple configuration, so that the snap plates can be worked easily, thereby reducing costs of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a holding device of a timing belt wheel structure, comprising two links, a first holding member secured on a first end of each of the two links, and a second holding member movably mounted on each of the two links so as to adjust the distance between the first holding member and the second holding member, wherein:
each of the first holding member and the second holding member includes a first snap plate, a second snap plate, and a locking bolt;
the first snap plate has a first end formed with a bent snap portion and a second end provided with a shaft tube;
the second snap plate has a first end formed with a bent snap portion and a second end provided with a threaded tube juxtaposed to the shaft tube; and
the locking bolt has a first end extended through the shaft tube and screwed into the threaded tube, so as to combine the first snap plate and the second snap plate, thereby forming the first holding member and the second holding member.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.